Life Without You
by PureDraconis87
Summary: Karena dia segalanya yang kupunya. Karena dia adalah hidupku. Karena dia bunga mimpiku. Karena dia bahagiaku. Karena dia senyumku. Karena dia malaikat kecilku. Karena dia melodiku. Oneshoot. RnR pleaseee..


I don't own anything. Harry Potter and Friends it's belong J.K Rowling.

Just, happy reading. Hope you like it, guys.

**Life Without You**

Aku terduduk di atas hamparan rumput hijau, di bawah selimut malam. Sendiri. Merasakan hembusan nafas Sang Penguasa alam yang mencium permukaan kulit pucatku.

Dalam pejaman mataku, angin mencumbuku dengan godaan. Aku terbuai. Kulihat, di ujung sana, sang mimpi melambai dan mengajakku berpetualang ke dunianya.

Aku membuka mataku. Menolak ajakan sang mimpi. Maaf, tapi ada yang masih harus aku lakukan sekarang.

Ya, aku harus menunggunya. Di sini, bersama keheningan yang mengusik.

Kurasakan seseorang kini telah duduk di sebelahku. Bersamaku. Aku tersenyum, menatap gadis cantik di sebelahku. Ia terlihat damai, dalam balutan gaun sederhana berwarna putihnya.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, dia terus menemaniku di sini. Setiap malam. Menatap langit malam dalam diam. Hanya menemani, tanpa suara. Namun, itu cukup bagiku.

Mata kelabuku tetap menatapnya yang tersenyum manis. Ia begitu cantik. Tidak heran, kalau ternyata dia membuatku menyelam dalam pesonanya yang memabukkan.

Binar-binar cahaya matanya menyadarkanku betapa indahnya dia. Rambut coklatnya, bergelombang, mengajakku bermuara pada keelokkannya. Mata coklatnya, memerintahku untuk menjelajah mencari keteduhan di dalamnya. Senyumnya, menyesatkanku jauh ke dalam lembah yang penuh kehangatan.

Ah, kini aku benar-benar tidak punya alasan untuk menolak kado terindah dalam dirinya.

"Kau bahagia?" tanyaku pelan. Ini pertama kalinya aku bertanya lagi padanya, setelah selama lebih dari 3 bulan aku dan dia saling terdiam dalam jeritan hati.

Ia tidak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum dan menatap langit hitam di atasnya. Keraguan akan jawabannya kini merasuki pikiranku. Namun, menit berikutnya ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak. Hal yang terasa sudah lama sekali tidak ia lakukan.

"Kau bahagia? Di sana?" aku mengulang kembali pertanyaanku yang belum dijawab olehnya.

Di atas pundakku, aku merasakan saat ia mengangguk pelan. _"Aku bahagia, dengan do'a-mu.."_

Aku tersenyum, dan kembali bertanya, "Kau merindukanku?"

_"Setiap waktu."_

Aku terdiam lagi. Menikmati waktu yang berjalan perlahan bersama hadirnya.

Aku ingin menggenggam tangannya lagi, akan tetapi aku tidak bisa. Aku ingin membelainya, namun helaian rambut indahnya itu kini bukan lagi ada untukku.

Aku mencoba meraihnya kembali. Namun, aku tak punya kekuatan apalagi kekuasaan untuk mengalahkanNya. Dia terlalu kuat.

"Mereka bilang aku gila," ujarku lirih. Menarik nafas lebih dalam. Mendesah penuh perih. "Mereka tidak percaya kalau kau ada di sini bersamaku."

Ia tersenyum manis. Dan berkata dengan sangat lembut, _"Cepat atau lambat, mereka semua akan percaya padamu,"_

"Aku mencintaimu, Hermione.."

Ia tidak menjawab. Tersenyum lagi dalam sandarannya di pundakku. Aku tahu dia juga mencintaiku, meski ia tak mengucapkannya. Aku dapat melihatnya dalam mata hazelnya yang berpendar.

Aku dan Hermione kembali menyelam dalam keheningan. Berpetualang dalam indahnya malam, bersama ratusan prajurit langit yang siap mengiringi malam sempurna ini.

Lagi aku menoleh padanya. Ia masih menatap langit-langit hitam. Ia begitu sempurna. Lebih sempurna daripada Sang Bulan. Lebih indah daripada bintang-bingtang. Lebih terang daripada cahaya matahari.

Aku begitu mencintainya. Karena dia…

Karena dia segalanya yang kupunya. Karena dia adalah hidupku. Karena dia bunga mimpiku. Karena dia bahagiaku. Karena dia senyumku. Karena dia malaikat kecilku. Karena dia melodiku.

She's everything that I have..

Aku memujanya. Aku menginginkannya sebesar aku mencintainya. Dia obsesi terbesar dalam hidupku. Dia tujuan akhir jalan panjangku.

"Draco," seseorang memanggilku dengan keras. Membuyarkan semua luapan pujianku tentangnya. Tepat saat aku menoleh, aku lihat teman dan sahabatku berdiri di ambang pintu menuju tempatku terduduk. Mereka menatapku dengan khawatir, seolah aku adalah seorang bocah yang mengidap penyakit berat dan sewaktu-waktu bisa saja dipanggil oleh Tuhan.

Mereka terlalu baik..

"Kau di sini, lagi?" tanya Ginny Weasley. Teman baruku. Yaa, aku, Harry, Ronald, Ginny, Luna, Neville memutuskan untuk berteman baik setelah perang besar 3 bulan lalu berakhir dengan damai.

Aku tersenyum padanya, dan pada yang lainnya. Harry, Ron, Blaise, Theo, Luna. "Tentu.." jawabku sekenanya.

Blaise tampak menghela nafas berat. Menghampiriku dengan wajah yang dua kali lebih khawatir. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di sini setiap hari? Menunggunya? Dan bertemu dengannya? Sampai kapan? Kalau kau begini terus, kau akan benar-benar menjadi gila, Malfoy!" geram Blaise dengan nada tinggi.

Ginny dan Luna tampak tersentak diposisinya berdiri. Aku tak bergeming. Menatap sahabat terbaikku. Sementara yang lain tampak menatapku dengan pandangan prihatin mereka.

"_Bilang pada mereka, aku bersamamu. Aku merindukan mereka semua,"_ bisik Hermione lirih. Menyapa tepat di gendang telingaku.

"Hermione merindukan kalian semua. Dia di sini sekarang. Bersama kita semua," kataku memberitahu.

Ginny menggeleng pelan, "Draco, itu tidak mungkin.. Hermione—"

"Harusnya kau sadar, Draco! Hermione sudah tidak ada! Dia sudah mati! Kau sendiri melihatnya, saat Bellatrix menghilangkan cahaya di matanya!" teriak Blaise di depan wajahku.

Aku tertegun sesaat. Merasakan sakit itu kembali. Mataku kosong, namun saat itu juga tangan dingin Hermione menggenggam tanganku. Menyapa kulitku. Ia menguatkanku dengan senyumnya.

"Kau benar," gumamku menelan ludah, "dia memang sudah mati. Tapi, dia tetap hidup di jiwaku."

Blaise tampak frustasi. Ia menggeram pelan, sebelum akhirnya ia meninggalkan tempatku berdiri, berjalan masuk ke dalam Malfoy Manor. Tidak ada suara setelah itu. Semua terdiam. Terlalu kaget dengan teriakan Blaise, ku kira.

Luna berjalan. Kini dia yang menghampiriku. Ia tersenyum menatapku. Bola mata kelabunya tepat menyorot ke dalam mataku. "Aku percaya padamu," gadis itu berkata lirih. Sangat pelan, sehingga hanya aku dan dia yang mampu mendengarnya. Memaksaku tersenyum juga.

Yaa, dari sekian banyak orang yang mengenalku, hanya Luna yang percaya pada ucapanku tentang Hermione. _Terima kasih, Luna.._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Hermione Granger**

Lahir 19 September 1979

Meninggal 2 Mei 1998

_Cinta selalu mempunyai nilai yang hakiki_

"Kau mau aku tinggal sendiri?" tanya Luna setelah ia meletakkan sebuket bunga mawar putih di atas makam sahabatnya. Aku mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

Luna memegang tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat. Aku tidak melihatnya, tapi balas menggenggam tangannya dengan sama eratnya. Gadis cantik yang baik hati itu melepaskan genggamannya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkanku.

Kini aku sendirian, memandang batu pualam putih di depanku. Menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menenangkan. _"Cinta selalu mempunyai nilai yang hakiki," _gumamku pelan dan perlahan. Seolah, ini adalah waktu terakhirku untuk membacanya.

Kepedihan kembali membebani hatiku. Kesunyian kini terasa menjadi lebih pekat. Aku berlutut di hadapan makamnya. Merasakan sesuatu yang berat menekan dadaku. Membuat nafasku sesak. Sensasi yang sama ketika dulu ia pergi meninggalkan cahaya dunia ini, kembali aku rasakan. Kesedihan yang benar-benar menghujam jantung dan paru-paruku.

Aku merasakan panas membara di mataku. Dan air mata keluar sebelum aku dapat mencegahnya. Kubiarkan air mata itu mengucur, membeku di pipiku oleh angin. Tak ada gunanya menghapus air mata ini.

Aku merogoh saku jubahku dan mengeluarkan sebuah liontin emas dengan bandul berbentuk hati. Di atasnya terukir nama gadis yang kini telah terbaring di bawah tanah. Aku memandang liontin itu sejenak, dan mataku kembali beralih menatap pualam putih di hadapanku.

"Di sana gelap, apa kau tidak takut?" tanyaku dalam udara sore, "Udaranya sejuk, kau tidak mau menghirupnya?"

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Aku mengerti itu, karena dia tidak akan pernah menjawabku lagi. Aku tersenyum tipis, membelai puncak nisannya. "Kalau saja kau masih hidup, kita akan bersama kembali, Hermione."

Fantasiku melayang ke masa dimana ketika ia berjanji padaku akan tetap mencintaiku di saat semuanya telah berakhir. Tapi, Tuhan ternyata sangat menyayanginya. Sama sepertiku. Dan kemudian saat perang itu terjadi, Tuhan memerintahkan kematian untuk menjemputnya lebih cepat.

Aku meletakkan liontin itu di sebelah buket bunga mawar yang tadi Luna letakkan. Tadinya, liontin ini akan ku berikan pada ulang tahunnya yang ke 19. Tapi, ternyata sekarang—

"_Kau harus bisa, Draco," _ujar sebuah suara lembut di sampingku. Aku menoleh, menemukan dia juga ikut berlutut di sebelahku. _"Kau harus bisa menjalani hidupmu seperti dulu." _katanya dan tersenyum.

"_Mulai saat ini, kau harus belajar melupakanku. Aku tidak akan bersamamu terus." _

Aku hanya menatapnya dalam bisu. Tidak menjawab. Memandangnya lekat-lekat. _"Kau perlu hidup, dan bukan bersamaku. Dunia kita sudah berbeda."_

Tangannya mencumbu pipiku. Menerbangkanku menuju nirwana. Sangat lembut, "Apa aku bisa?"

"_Kau bisa."_

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum, _"Aku akan setia menunggumu, asal kau bisa hidup selama mungkin kau bisa. Aku mengharapkan kehidupanmu, sayang."_

Dan dengan itu, bayangnya kini benar-benar menghilang dari pandanganku. Dia benar, aku memang harus hidup meski tanpanya. Dia mengharapkan kehidupanku.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Begitu aku berdiri, aku ingin segera pergi. Rasanya aku tidak tahan lagi berada di sini. Air mata masih mengucur dari mataku. Aku melangkah dalam diam, beranjak menjauh dari makam Hermione. Meninggalkannya dalam sepi dan gelap.

"_Aku mencintaimu, Draco.."_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

What do you think? Mind to review.. Anyway, thanks for reading ..


End file.
